


Bad Dreams

by themightycro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightycro/pseuds/themightycro
Kudos: 1





	Bad Dreams

You know that feeling where you swore something happened to you, but it hasn't yet? That's how Madi felt. She had sworn she had lived this day before. It felt like a dream, a very weird dream. She has been having vivid dreams lately, odd ones. Everyone around her felt a bit off, like they weren't real or if they were copied. That's crazy or was it? Today started like any other day. She got up, get dressed and brushed her teeth. Even at home things seemed off. The house was too quiet, her mom was too nice.

It was just one of those things that didn't make sense to her. She had Dre herself in a pair of jeans and a flower themed t-shirt. She grabbed her fortnite hoodie and put it on as she grabbed her backpack and rushed down stairs. Her feet against the wooden floor made tons of noise, no one complained. Again it was odd, really frigging odd.

"Mom?" She asked as she turned around the corner that lead to the kitchen.

There was a plate filled with eggs, sausage, two pieces of toast and some orange juice.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee did fill the air but her mother was nowhere to be found. She shrugged it off and walked to the table, sat down and ate as she was finishing up her mother came in, gave her a hug and wished her well on this school day. Yeah, that was strange. After she was done eating, she walked to the bus stop. She had a feeling she was being followed. She turned around and no one was there. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

The school bus came rather abruptly today. Maybe it was because she left the house a little later than usual. The bus doors opened slowly and stepped onto the bus. She turned around to look at the bus stop where she had been standing. She saw a shadow person with her figure, it had red glowing eyes. She blinked and it was gone. She found a seat and then she noticed that everyone on the bus were shadow people with glowing eyes and they were coming after her.

The only thing she could do was close her eyes and ball up into the fetal position. She kept on repeating ‘Go Away!’ they didn’t. They surrounded her. They were nothing, just darkness with red glowing eyes. They kept on coming after her and after a little while she just blacked out. Then she woke up in Mrs. Dawson’s social studies class. She looked down and she was sitting at the desk, her book open and notebook open and she was taking notes. 

“That was bloody weird.” Madi whispered to herself, she looked around and saw Anthony was in the back of the class. She smiled at him, he didn’t see her. This was still a bit weird to her. It still felt like a movie.

Everything felt like a movie right now and she didn’t really know why. The energy in the room was a bit different. She didn’t know why she was feeling it though. She watched the teacher talk and preach about the current class they were in. She just wanted the class to end so she could get up and walk around. Everyone looked weird too. She couldn’t get the images of the shadow figures out of her head. Were those shadow people real or was she just dreaming? She opened up her snapchat for a brief moment. Looking for messages from her brother. There weren’t any. That was weird.

Maybe he was just busy. She knew that her father would yell at her brother if he checked his phone, shek new he did it anyways to just check on her and it was so sweet in her eyes. Their father could be a real kill joy sometimes, would it kill him to have some fun? She looked around the room and some of the kids had disappeared. That was a bit odd, she didn’t hear the bell ring. Maybe they were dismissed for some other reason, she didn’t know. 

The teacher looked at Madi. Madi then blinked as the teacher grinned at her, the teacher looked like some of the shadow figures that were on the bus. Madi got up out of her chair and ran towards the door that lead out of the class-room and the door slammed shut. 

“Ah, shit!” Madi exclaimed, she watched the shadow figure come towards her. This shit was getting too intense for her. She wanted all of these to be a bad dream and she just wanted to wake the hell up! The shadow figure was calling her name, her voice sounded a bit like a demonic hiss. What was she going to do? 

Her back was up against the door and her shadow figure teacher kept on coming after her. The door opened and a hand pulled her out of the classroom and the door slammed shut. It all happened so fast. They were out on the hallway and then she looked to whom it was. It was her brother, this was getting really weird. She blinked and looked at him. 

“Why are you here?” Madi asked Bobby.  
“I don’t know.” Bobby shook his head.   
“Alternate reality?” Madi asked, cocked her head to the side as she looked at her brother.   
“I don’t think so.” Bobby smiled.   
“Only in the stories you write, right?” Madi laughed, they walked down the hallway and found an exit, they opened the door and there was a bright light and then they both walked through it. Then Madi’s world went black and then she woke up in an hospital bed and her brother was next to her sleeping. She laughed. So it was all a bad dream. Her nurse came into to check on her. Madi smiled, when the nurse left she peeked through the door to Madi and the nurse was a shadow figure. 

“Oh stop it. You’re not real.” Those were the last words Madi said before falling asleep.


End file.
